


Laying It Out There

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Biology, Celestino Has Hair Tentacles, Christophe Doesn't Believe Celestino When He Agrees to This, Egg Laying, M/M, Slightly Dubious Consent?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Christophe was known to be up for anything.  Literally anything.  No matter how weird, he was known to be up for it.  Celestino decides to test that to fulfill a goal of his own.  Christophe... didn't quite believe Celestino when he told him what he wanted.  He was not expecting to wake up feeling like a mother hen.In a very literal way.
Relationships: Celestino Cialdini/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Laying It Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Joy  
> Pairing: Celestino Cialdini/Christophe Giacometti

“You know, I have to say… I did not believe you until just now,” Christophe said. “I thought it was some kind of weird fetish.”

Celestino kept his hands on Christophe’s shoulders, helping him keep his balance over the saltwater-filled bucket he was squatted over. Christophe flinched as his entire abdomen rippled, and although Celestino watched closely, nothing came out. “You’re doing great, Christophe. Although I have to ask, what part of me saying ‘this is not roleplaying I am 100% serious about what could happen to you and I need you to believe me if you’re going to let me do this’ was unclear? Because I meant it. If you weren’t on board…” Celestino would still have been in for the sex, but it would have been normal sex instead of him setting his hair tentacles free. He’d thought Christophe understood the risks, but apparently not.

“Cel. It’s all right.” Christophe rocked forward a little as the ripples subsided. “I just assumed that was part of the fetish, that you wanted me to believe it. I’m sorry I didn’t, but that is not your fault. Of all people, I should know better, this isn’t my first rodeo with something out of a science-fiction movie. How much longer, do you think?”

“I don’t know. Once it starts, it usually only takes ten to fifteen minutes, depending on just how many there are to do, but getting started can take anywhere from ten minutes to over six hours. With you not really being… made… for this, I have no idea how long it’s going to take. I’ve never done this before, not with a human.” Celestino sighed and pulled Christophe into a hug at the whimper. “It’s okay. Just because I’ve never done it doesn’t mean it’s never happened, and the humans are nearly always fine afterwards. It’s more likely that a brick comes through the window and gives you a concussion than something goes seriously wrong because of this.”

Christophe nodded against Celestino’s shoulder. “Then what? I don’t have to be Mother Goose, do I?”

“I certainly hope not, you’re terrible at telling stories appropriate for children.” It worked, as Christophe burst into surprised laughter. “Seriously, for a couple days they’ll be all right if I keep them in hot water, and that will buy me enough time to get a proper incubator. And that’s if you want to go through with fertilization. You don’t have to, Chris. You didn’t believe you were signing up for this, so while I can’t do anything about having already laid the eggs inside you, I can say that you don’t have to do anything else once they’re out.”

Christophe’s response was cut off by another abdominal spasm, and this time, Celestino could see a bit of white peeking out of Christophe’s ass. “You’re close, Christophe, push a little!” Christophe pushed, and the first egg plopped into the water. Celestino couldn’t help the smile as he watched it slowly sink to the bottom. “Needs a little more salt, but it’ll be all right for now. It’s started, Chris. Fifteen minutes from now, you should be done.”

“Good to know. I’ve never felt a stretch like that before.” Christophe groaned. “How many did you say there will be?”

“There’s usually between six and eight, sometimes as many as twelve. There’s rumors of only having one, but I find those hard to believe, and I know there’s at least one more in there. The last egg tends to come out… different.” At the panicked look on Christophe’s face, he hastened to clarify, “Not for you! You just have to keep doing what you’re doing. The egg itself will be a dark color and meant as food for whichever of the others hatch.”

“Oh. They… cannibalize each other?” Christophe’s face scrunched up so adorable Celestino couldn’t help kissing it. “I guess that solves the problem of trying to raise six to eight kids at once…”

“Only about half the eggs will fertilize at all no matter how much you flood them, and of the ones that do fertilize, usually only one or two make it all the way to hatching. If more than two hatch, then yes, the young will start cannibalizing each other unless I get in there and separate them right away.” Celestino stroked Christophe’s hair as he went through another wave of ripples producing no egg. “Keep it up.”

“I will. How long will I have to fertilize them? Because this is exhausting and don’t tell anyone but I might need some time before I can get up for it…” Christophe said, looking away from Celestino.

“Once you’re done laying the eggs, I’ll pop the bucket in the oven to keep warm, and you’ll have up to twelve hours to make your decision about it.”

Christophe shook his head. “The decision’s made. I’m going to fertilize them, since I’ll have time to rest between laying and fertilizing. You’ll get to have your bundle of joy, as promised. Or bundles.” Christophe flinched again, not stopping until a second egg had joined the first in the salt water. “I don’t want to be a parent, though. I’ll help out with babysitting and pay any child support you want…”

“Chris, you goofball, that was part of the deal last night, it’s not changing just because it’s real,” Celestino said through snickers. “Your part ends with fertilizing unless you change your mind. I may take you up on the babysitting, but no more than I’d ask anyone else I consider a friend.”

“Okay.” Christophe grimaced. “I suppose you did believe last night, you weren’t just letting me off the hook because you didn’t believe there would be eggs. I’m glad that’s settled.”

Ten minutes later, Christophe finally passed the final egg, for a total of nine. Celestino helped him fall to his knees, where he could rest while Celestino got the eggs in the oven. “You did so good, Christophe. I’m so proud of you. Get some rest, and let me know when you're ready for the fun part of this job.”


End file.
